


D'avorio e d'ebano.

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chino sul piano e del tutto assorto nella melodia, Shadrach non lo aveva sentito entrare.<br/>Il Dottore non se ne stupì, e anzi ne fu felice. <br/>Le note di Chopin, non per la prima volta, scivolavano languide e appassionate nella penombra della sala da musica e si rincorrevano svelte come le dita lunghe e nervose di Shadrach sulla tastiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'avorio e d'ebano.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Non è il regalo che contavo di riuscire a finire per oggi, ma l'ho rivista, corretta, sitemata, limata, ampliata e ho preso il coraggio per pubblicarla perché ti devo festeggiare! Allons-y, tesoro, è tutta tua <3

**D’avorio e d’ebano.**

 

Chino sul piano e del tutto assorto nella melodia, Shadrach non lo aveva sentito entrare.

Il Dottore non se ne stupì, e anzi ne fu felice.

Le note di Chopin, non per la prima volta, scivolavano languide e appassionate nella penombra della sala da musica e si rincorrevano svelte come le dita lunghe e nervose di Shadrach sulla tastiera.

L’impressione che il Dottore provava era che la pace si stesse trasformando in suono, solo per poter raggiungere i suoi due cuori spezzati e vizzi, come per sfiorarli con gentilezza, toccandoli appena ma richiudendo una piccola crepa a ogni passaggio.

Shadrach aveva il capo chino, i riccioli scuri che gli ricadevano eleganti sulla fronte e sulle tempie.

Il Dottore lo guardava suonare e si domandava se Shadrach Ford esisteva davvero o se fosse solo un’illusione della sua mente ormai stanca. Una visione che sarebbe svanita, sciogliendosi in tante piccole spirali di fumo nero e azzurro, nel caso in cui lui avesse allungato una mano per provare a toccarlo.

Il solo pensiero faceva così male che il Dottore si sentiva attanagliare da un dolore anche fisico, che gli levava il fiato e gli chiudeva la gola.

Nello stesso tempo tutto era così armonioso e quieto che il Dottore non riusciva a essere davvero infelice. Non fino in fondo. Non come avrebbe meritato e in un certo senso perfino voluto.

La stanza da musica era avvolta nelle ombre. La TARDIS aveva lasciata accesa una sola luce, un faretto da concerto che cadeva a illuminare la tastiera d’avorio e d’ebano e spioveva sul viso del pianista.

Investito di riflesso da quel chiarore il viso di Shadrach sembrava composto dei medesimi due materiali preziosi che le sue dita stavano accarezzando.

Le linee degli zigomi, la perfezione del naso, la curva squisita delle ciglia che, come una cortina nerissima, velavano il blu cangiante degli occhi, ogni lineamento era esaltato e messo in risalto.

In quel preciso momento per il Dottore era ancora più facile convincersi di essersi perso in contemplazione di un miraggio. Ma quella sensazione straziante retrocedeva non appena Shadrach sollevava lo sguardo dai tasti e sprazzi di un azzurro incredibile facevano capolino da sotto la massa arruffata dei ricci.

Shadrach non fissava mai il Dottore, o la tastiera. Non aveva ancora notato il primo e non osservava davvero i secondi. I suoi occhi brillavano e la sua espressione rivelava un rapimento completo nella musica. Ogni sguardo era languido come le note di Chopin e proteso verso chissà quale sogno a venire o perduto in una qualche malinconia del passato.

Decifrare il mistero di quegli occhi alieni in un viso umano era un’impresa più che mai impossibile.

Il Dottore rimase in religioso silenzio, sentendosi come se perfino i suoi pensieri ammirati e il suo turbamento potessero rivelarsi troppo rumorosi e indiscreti. Si sentiva timoroso di disturbare anche solo con il calore troppo intenso dello sguardo.

La musica raggiunse un picco che avrebbe richiesto un virtuosismo maggiore, ma che non avrebbe potuto desiderare esecuzione più toccante e sentita.

Il Dottore sbatté le palpebre e si scoprì ancora capace di quel tipo di stupore carico di meraviglia che pensava di non essere più capace di provare.

Non era la prima volta che entrava in sala musica mentre Shadrach suonava. Di norma Shadrach si accorgeva di averlo come spettatore e lo invitava ad accomodarsi in poltrona.

Dopo ognuno di quegli inviti il Dottore esitava per un attimo prima di concedersi di accettare, ma non si era mai sentito meno che ben accetto.

In quel momento, invece, malgrado Shadrach non stesse facendo nulla per respingerlo, lui aveva la sensazione di essere fuori posto.

Shadrach stava suonando in una maniera che era leggermente diversa dal solito, anche se era alle prese con uno dei suoi pezzi preferiti.

Il Dottore l’aveva sentito eseguirlo abbastanza spesso da associarlo ad un piacevole senso di tepore. Quell’emozione la percepiva anche adesso, ma avvertiva anche un sottofondo nostalgico inequivocabile.

Shadrach stava pensando ai suoi cari? Al suo pianeta lontano, al suo laboratorio, alla famiglia, agli amici, ai colleghi? Si preoccupava, forse, per le DRYAD, le sue navi vive e bellissime, ma ammalate e in attesa di una cura?

Il Dottore pensava di sì, e non riusciva a ritrovare dentro di sé la consueta sofferenza, il dolore sordo del rimorso per Corvinus appesantito da mille altri rimorsi accumulati in tutte le sue lunghe esistenze. La melodia lo stava lenendo e rendendo meno acuto, come sempre, però lui non era nemmeno del tutto sereno.

Si diede ripetutamente dell’egoista e si disse che quello a cui stava facendo da spettatore non era un momento che poteva appartenere anche a lui.

I sentimenti di Shadrach meritavano il massimo rispetto e tutta la discrezione di cui il Dottore era capace.

Era giusto che Shadrach fosse lasciato in pace, se non altro in un simile frangente.

Il Dottore prese a indietreggiare con lentezza e circospezione, in totale silenzio.

Uscire dalla stanza in punta di piedi, e lasciare Shadrach solo con i suoi pensieri gli sembrava il meno che potesse fare e l’unica cosa giusta.

Ci sarebbe anche riuscito se la porta alle sue spalle non fosse sparita di colpo e se una delle rastrelliere cariche di strumenti a fiato non si fosse spostata di colpo, colpendolo a tradimento nelle reni.

Il Dottore perse l’equilibrio e franò al suolo, causando una pioggia di flauti, oboi, clarini. Il rumore della loro caduta gli parve assordante.

La musica del piano cessò di botto, mentre lui lottava per rimettersi se non altro seduto.

Quando finalmente ci riuscì, le lunghe gambe di Shadrach entrarono nel suo campo visivo e il Dottore si rese conto che era accorso in suo aiuto.

Shadrach gli tese una mano e disse: «Tutto bene?» con una nota ridanciana nella voce che fece arrossire il Dottore fino alla radice dei capelli.

Ma c’era anche partecipazione in quella richiesta. C’era sincera preoccupazione e una punta malcelata di affettuosità.

E Shadrach stava sorridendo, con gli occhi accesi e luminosi, azzurri come il cielo della Terra dopo un acquazzone.

La gioia nel trovarlo lì, perfino in una situazione così ridicola e imbarazzante, era talmente evidente che il Dottore arrossì e lo spettro crudele dei dubbi che aveva provato fino a un secondo prima evaporò nel nulla.

«Stai bene?» Shadrach ora sembrava sul serio preoccupato per lui.

Il Dottore afferrò la sua mano con troppa forza, ma senza esitazioni e mentre si rimetteva in piedi sentì che anche le sue labbra si erano in parte stirate e tese, fino ad atteggiarsi in quel piccolo miracolo che era un sorriso. Lieve, quasi impercettibile, forse non così evidente da essere notato da altri che dal Dottore stesso, certo, eppure quello che gli tremolava in viso rimaneva pur sempre un sorriso.

«Sto bene» disse il Dottore, mentre si rimetteva in piedi. Ed era vero, anche se prima dell’arrivo di Shadrach non l’avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

 


End file.
